


Ninjago Tangled AU

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Tangled AU, where Lloyd id Rapunzel as a boy with 70 ft long hair and Kai is Flynn Rider.Lloyd with really long hair looking like a girl tho. lolololololol (no text lingo in the actual story)





	1. prologue

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heaven. From this sunlight grew a magic golden flower that had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Centuries past and a hop skip and boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. the kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, who was about to have a baby when she suddenly fell ill, really ill. She was running out of time and thats when people usually start looking for a miracle. or in this case, a magic golden flower. There was a woman by the name of mother Agatha who, instead of sharing the flower's gift, hoarded it's power, using it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do to activate it's powers was to sing a special song. She sings until the flower turns her young again.

Soon, the flower was found. The magic was used to heal the queen and a healthy baby boy, a prince, was born with handsome blonde hair. That's Lloyd. You'll find out about him later. To celebrate his births, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect and then that moment ended. Agathe broke into the castle, stole the child, and was gone. The kingdom searched and searched, but could not find the prince, for deep in the forest in a hidden tower, Agatha raised the child as her own. Agatha had found hr knew magic flower but this time, she was determined to to keep it hidden.

But the walls of the tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the king and queen released thousands of flying lanterns into the sky in hope that one day, their lost prince would return.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean song lyrics as if it were really in the movie  
> Regular text is actions and stuff not song lyrics

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_   
_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,_

Lloyd, who's hair was way past his waist, starts sweeping, his hair resting on a table out of his way  
 _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

Lloyd mops, then polishes and waxes the floor before doing laundry

  
_Sweep again,_

Lloyd sweeps yet again

  
_And by then_   
_It's like 7:15._

He looks at the clock with a sigh

  
_And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three_

he grabs a few books from his shelf and lays down on his bed, reading

  
_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

He hangs from his hair and starts painting on the spot above the fireplace  
 _I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically_  
 _Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Lloyd plays his guitar for a bit before knitting a scarf for his "mom" then cooks some lunch before looking longingly out the window  
  
_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking_

He puts a puzzle together with Pastel, his little chameleon friend, then plays a little darts before baking a pie  
 _Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

He makes a paper mache mask then tried to ballet, only to get wrapped in his hair before playing chess with Pastel  
 _Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

He makes a pot with Pastel, then uses Pastel like a ventriloquy puppet while drinking water and makes candles  
 _Then I'll stretch,_

He stretches  
 _Maybe sketch,_

starts to finish his painting above the fireplace  
 _Take a climb, sew a dress!_

He uses his hair to climb up to the rafters before sewing a dress on pastel  
  
_And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare_

He grabs the books again and gets comfortable on his bed before reading the books again  
 _I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._

Hangs from his hair and looks around, trying to find another place to add another painting  
 _And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair_  
 _Stuck in the same place I've always been._

He then spends a few hours brushing his long hair that mother never let him cut so it wouldn't loose it's magic  
 _And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'_  
 _When will my life begin?_

He leans on the window seal and longingly looks out at world  
 _Tomorrow night the lights will appear_  
 _Just like they do on my birthday each year._

He smiles, imagining what it's like out there  
 _What is it like out there where they glow?_  
 _Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go._

He sighs hopefully, wanting her to say yes with all his being.


	3. Chapter 2: birthday wish

"This is a very big day, Pastel" I said as i put away my paints. As i close the lid, she climbs up onto my arm. "I'm finally gonna ask her!"

"Lloyd!" Mother calls from outside and i smile, excited to ask her. Pastel was now on my shoulder. I pick her up and place her on my painting and use the curtains around the fireplace to hide it. "Let down your hair!"

"It's time." i said as i put pastel on the painting and hide it. "Quick, don't let her see you."

"Lloyd, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Mother calls.

"Coming, Mother!" i call back, grabbing a bunch of hair closer to the end before throwing it over the hook outside the window and letting the end fall outside, down to where mother was. When she was ready, i pulled her up with a few grunts a huffs. "Welcome home mother"

"Lloyd, darling, how you manage to do that everyday without fail, it looks exhausting."

"Oh, it's nothing." I said with a small smile, catching my breath.

"Then i don't know why it took so long." She says, playfully bopping me on the nose before laughing. "Darling, i'm just teasing." she walks by me.

"Alright, so mother." i say, chuckling nervously as i follow her. "As you know, tomorrow is a prety big dya."

"Lloyd, look in the mirror." she wraps an arms around my shoulders, pulling me next to her. "You know what i see? a strong, confident human being." she pauses. "Oh look, you're here too." she laughs again. "I'm just teasing, darling, stop taking everything so seriously.

"Ok, so mother, as i was saying-"

"Lloyd," she interrupts. "Mother's feeling a bit run down. Would you mind singing for me?"

"Oh...Of course mother." I say as i rush to grab a chair and my foot stool and brush, setting them in front of the empty fireplace. I sit her down as i do, placing some of my freakishly long hair in her lap.

"Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine." I start singing as fast as i can.

"Lloyd!" mother says, hurriedly trying to start brushing my hair.

"Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates' design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine." I finish quickly, mother already looking visibly younger.

"So mother." I say, really, really excited as i jump, up, leaning over the arm of the chair at her. "as i was saying. Tomorrows a pretty big day for me and you didn't really respond, so i'll just tell you! It's my birthday! Ta Da!"

"No, No, No, can't be. I distinctively remember. Your birthday was last year." she says, looking at me.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays." i reply with a nervous smile. "They're kind of an annual thing" i sigh, sitting back on the foot stool.

"Mother." I say cautiously. "I'm turning 18 and i wanted to ask **sigh** what i really want for this birthday **mumbles** actually what i've wanted for quit a few birthdays."

"Lloyd, stop with the mumbling" she says. "You know how i feel about the mumbling. Blah Blah Blah bl-it's very annoying. I'm just teasing. I love you so much. Your so cute" she gets up and walks away. I hear a small squeak and glance at pastel who gestures to me to go do it.

"I wanna go see the floating lights" i blurt out, surprising mother who laughs nervously.

"What?" she looks at me.

"I was hoping you'd take me to see the floating lights." I reveal my picture above the fireplace.

"Oh." she says softly. "You mean the stars."

"That's the think." I say, using my hair to pull the lever that opened one of the skylights so it shined on one of my start charts. "I've charted stars before and they're always constant. These appear only on my birthday, mother, only on my birthday. And i can't help but feel that they're meant for me" i sigh. "I need to see them, mother, and not just from my window. I need to see them in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" She asks, walking over and shutting the window and the only entrance to the tower.. "Why Lloyd..." (cue the "mother knows best" song)


	4. Chapter 4

 "You want to go outside?" mother closes the window. "Why, Lloyd...! Look at you, as fragile as a flower, still a little sapling, just a sorount." she pats the topg\ of m,y head. "You know why we star\y up in the tower.

"I know, but-" I start

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. Buti guess i always knew this day would come. KNew that someday you'd want to leave the next. Soon, but not yet."

"But-" i try to interrupt.

"Shh." she presses her finger to my lips to quiet me before she starts singing. "Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there." she uses her hip and hits the wall, causing the only open skylight to close, leaving the room dark.

"One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians and thugs, poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes, the plague" she uses different props to prove her point after opening another skylight so it was used like a spot light.

"No!" I say, shaking in fear.

"Yes!"

"But-"

"Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth," she hits the back of my head lightly with something then i  i fall, a face of a man with pointy teeth painted on the ground in front of. i scream and scramble back. "Stop, no more, you'll just upset me" i run to give her a hug but realize it's a mannequin and stumble back.

"Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mama knows best  
Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsyOn your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, under dressed  
Immature, clumsy." she lightly pulls my hair, causing me to fall. 

"Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naÎve

Positively grubby

Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague

Plus, I believe

Gettin' kinda chubby" she lightly squishes my face between her hands.

 

"I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you

Mother understands

Mother's here to help you

All I have is one request

Lloyd"

 

"Yes?" i look up at her slightly

"Don't ask to leave the tower again."

"Yes, Mother" I said, looking down at my feet.

"I love you very much dear."

"I love you more." i reply

"I love you most." she replies, lightly kissing the top of my head. "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best"


	5. chapter 4

~~Kai's POV~~

 

I smiled as i stood atop the tower that the prince's crown was in. I grabbed onto one of the shingles and smiled as i leaned out over the edge.

"Y'know, a guy could get used to this view." i comment to Morro and Nadakhan.

"Come on!" Morro hissed as he removed part of the roof

"Hold on." I said, taking one last look. "Ok. I'm used to it. It's official, i want a castle"

"You can buy all the castles you want when the job is done." Nadakhan said as he tied the rope around my waist since i was the lightest out of our trio. when i was lowered down, right above the crown, a guard sneezed as i stuffed it into my satchel.

"Hay fever?" I asked casually.

"Yeah." he replied, half glancing over his shoulder, only to do a double take and look up when he realized i was over halfway up and almost out.

Next thing we know, we've scaled down the wall and are running back down the bridge outside of the kingdom, through the trees, being chased by the guards who are on horse back, some shooting at us with bow and arrows. Morro, Nadakhan, and i stop at one point to catch our breaths.

"No no no." I say, tearing a wanted poster off of the wall "This is bad, very very bad" i flash the poster at them. "They just can't get my hair right!"

"Who cares?" Morro growls

"Well it's east for you to say" i gesture to their poster. "You guys look amazing" There's a shout fromm the captin of the guards and we're forced to run again to escape. We come to a dead end.

"Give ma a boost and i'll pull you up." i said to them and Nadakhan held out his hand.

"Give us the satchel first."

"You really don't trs\ust me after all we've been through?" i ask, earning silent glares from them. "Ouch." i drop the satchel in his hand before they get on each others shoulder, braced against the smooth rock wall so i can climb on them. As i do, i grab the satchel back.

"Now pull us up." Morro said, reaching up a hand.

"Sorry,but i've got my hands full." i show them the satchel before dashing off.

"Wilson!" they shout after me angrily. I run and soon come to what seems to be a cave with Ivy covering the enterance. Smart, for someone with horrible eyesight. I pull the ivy aside and jump inside right as the guards run by on their horses. I let loose a breath i hadn't realized i'd been holding and look around the cave, only to see it opened up into a small field with a waterfall and a tower.

'Perfect place to hide' i thought as i ran over, yanking two arrows out of the bag and using them to scale the tower wall to get inside.

"Alone at last." I say with a smile as i pull out the crown, smiling as i study it. The last thing  i remember was getting smacked over the head with a frying pan


	6. chatpter 5

~~Lloyds POV~~

Mother had left for a small trip and i was left alone, save for pastel. I busy baking in the kitchen so i had something for lunch. I heard  grunting and panting and then the sound of the window being slammed shut. I grabbed the nearest object, a frying pan, and creeped over by the window, careful not to let my hair make any noise on the floor. I saw an unknown figure and did something any rational person would do when there was a stranger in their home: Smack him upside the back of their head. I let loose a small scream and scampered away as he fell to the ground. I looked over at him from where i stood before slowly creeping over. I nudged him with the frying pan to make sure he wasn't awake. I glanced at pastel, who gestured for me to turn him over. I gulped and  did after a moment, using the pan to tilt his head, shaking with fear. I glanced back at pastel who had her little feet by her mouth as fangs, which told me to see if he ad sharp pointy teeth like mother said.

Using the handle, i lifted up his lips to see his teeth. I was surprised to find he had no fangs or sharp teeth.

"Oh." I relaxed only slightly then flipped a piece of his hair out of his eyes, still using the pan. i started to creep closer, studying him, but he opened his eyes. Terrified, i smacked him with the pan again. Using my hair, i pulled him over to my closet and, with many failed attempts, i got him inside, using a chair to keep it shut since i knew mother would be back soon.

"I've got a person in my closet." I said, brandishing the pan in that direction in case he woke up. "I've got a person in my closet." i looked a myself in the mirror.

"I've got a person in my closet." I said in disbelief, laughing  slightly.

"To weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother?" i asked myself, twirling the pan between my fingers. "Tell that to my frying pan." i hit myself in the head. "Ow." i rub where i had been hit.  As i did, i saw his bag thingy on the ground with something shiny peaking out. Curious, i pulled it out, examining it. I put it on my wrist, wondering if it was a bracelet then glanced at pastel, who shook her head. I looked at her through one of the slightly clear stone thingies and she shook her head again. I turned back towards the mirror slowly, the mysterious object still in hand. After a moment, i placed it on my head and stared at myself. the object looked like it belonged on my head. Pastel studied me for a moment before shaking her head.

"Lloyd, let down your hair!" Mother called. I scrambled to put the shiny thing back in the bag thing before stuffing it in one of my pots. I rushed over to the window and threw parts of my hair over the hook before letting it down. "I have a big surprise for you!"

"Not a big as mine!" i called back s i pulled her up.

"I bet my surprise is bigger!" she replied.

"I seriously doubt it." I said quietly to myself.

"i'm going to make hazel nut soup for dinner." She said as she sat on the window seal, smiling in at me. "Your favorite, surprise!" she come inside fully and hangs her cloak on a hook by the window.

"I seriously hate leaving you after a s\fight, especially when i've done absolutely nothing wrong." She says as she starts pulling stuff out of her basket.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said eaarlier.: I said as i looked at her, creeping over to my closet.

"I hope you're still not taking about the stars." she said.

"Floating lights." i corrected her. "And yes, i'm leaning up to that." i start walking over to my closet.

"I really though we dropped the issue, sweetheart." she said over her shoulder. I was at my closet now, about to remove the chair that kept the man inside.

"Mother, i'm just saying you don't _think_ i'm strong enough to handle myself out there." i put my hand on the chair.

"Oh, darling." she looks at me over her shoulder. "I _know_ your not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But You just-"

"Lloyd, we're done talking about this" she interrupts.

"Just trust me," i beg. "I know what i'm-"

"Lloyd." she says, clearly annoyed.

"Mother come, on." i say, trying to get through to her.

"Enough of about the lights, Lloyd!" she shouts and i flinch, pulling my hand back from the chair. "You are not leaving this tower, ever!" I was hurt. She never yelled at me.

"Oh, great, now i'm the bad guy" She said, throwing herself down in a chair, resting her head in one of her hands. i look back at my painting sadly and take a small glance at my closet befor turning to face her.

"All i was going to say mother, is that i know what i want for my birthday now." i said softly.

"What is that?" she asked, slowly lifting her head to look at me.

"New paint?" i asked softly, trying to sound hopeful. "That paint made from those white shells that you once brought me."

"Well that is a very long trip, Lloyd. Almost three days time."

"I just...thought..it was a better idea than the stars."

"You sure you'll be alright on your own?" she says with a sigh as she walks over, stopping in front of me.

"I know i'm safe as long as i'm here." i say, giving her a hug as she does the same to me. I went and packed her basket with enough food for the trip there and back as she put on her cloak before seeing her off.

"I'll be back in three days time." she said before she left, using my hair to get out of the tower. Now that she was gone, it was time to deal with the man in my closet

 


End file.
